Big Time Accident
by RomioneAlways51
Summary: "Kendall and Carlos had always loved working on cars..." When a simple drag race downtown ends in disasterous consequences for the boys, will they have to say goodbye to one of their own, or will a miracle come their way? A story I came up with ages ago, enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys, does anyone remember that story about James having an accident that I mentioned I was working on? Well I finally finished chapter 1! :D and I know what i'm doing (I know I say that every time, but this time I actually do!) so, yeah I'm be gonna say I'm gonna update regularly because I'm so busy from now till Christmas, but hey, there's an update here for you :)**

**Chapter 1: Greased Lightning**

Kendall and Carlos had always loved working on cars, it was something James and Logan would never do, so it was just their thing. Kendall remembered the day he and Carlos had gone looking or an old bomb like it was yesterday; they'd searched all over town for cheap car parts, and had spent all afternoon putting them on the old car Kendall had bargained for and setting it up so that it would run.

"Hey! Danny and Kinickey!" James yelled from the apartment window one day "Dinner's ready!"

"Comin,' Sandy!" Kendall called back as Carlos looked at him, puzzled. Kendall just smirked, and the two made their way past an angry Mr Bitters, who complained about "kids leaving mess on my Palm Woods", and up to 2J.

"Heya, Jo," Kendall leaned in to kiss his girlfriend as they entered.

"Ah, nope," Jo held up a hand "after you have a shower!"

"But a hickey from Kinickey-" James began, smirking, but Logan clipped him over the head as Kendall and Carlos went to wash up.

"So, how's that old bomb of yours anyway?" James asked over dinner a few moments later.

"It's automatic," Kendall joked "it's systematic, it's hyyyydro-matic!"

"Why, it's Greased Lightnin'!" Carlos chimed in as he and Kendall chuckled.

"No, seriously," James said "I mean, does it run OK?"

" 'Course it does!" Kendall said, mock offended "It was me and Carlos who worked on it!"

"OK, then!" James stood, "Me and Logan challenge you guys to a drag race!"

"Whoa! You and Logan do what now?" Logan stuttered.

"Me and you versus the grease monkeys over here! We'll take the Big Time Rush mobile, and you guys take your bomb, and we'll race around the block or something!"

"There's a race track downtown," Carlos chimed in, "I say we do it!"

"Well, I'm in," Kendall said, and the boys all turned expectantly to Logan, who reluctantly agreed.

"Noon tomorrow!" James said, smiling. "Be ready to eat our dust, my friend,"

"You're on," Kendal said, shaking James' hand.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Jo said, "what if you guys get hurt?"

"We won't get hurt," Kendall replied, squeezing her hand on the table "trust me,"

**A/N: Excuse all the Grease references, but once I started, couldn't stop :) also it's a little short, so excuse that, but I wanted to end that way :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me! I know right, like, who's this stranger? :) anyways I'm finally back to normal after my (AMAZING) trip, Christmas, my birthday and New Years! So, here's the next chapter of Big Time Accident, and before you say anything, this isn't what you're expecting with the race (I hope)**

**In other news, I've got 3 stories in the works at the moment, and they are as follows: **

**1. A Glee story, involving Mike and an accident**

**2. A Victorious story, involving Tori, Trina and an accident**

**3. And a Big Time Rush story, involving a fan, and a breakup**

**I've also got something bubbling in my brain at the moment, involving the main cast, and plotline similar to FRIENDS, so which would you guys like to see first? Leave your opinions in your reviews, and I'll get started on the most popular one ASAP :) **

**Chapter 2: The Race**

Chapter 2: The Race

The boys awoke sluggishly at around ten, and made their way out to the living room, where they slowly munched on toast and cereal as Katie came out of the bathroom, carrying her toothbrush.

"Aren't you guys racing today?" she asked, checking her watch.

"Yeah," Kendall said, doing the same "at noon." he gave a start as he realized what time it was "Crud!" he cried, looking up from his watch "Guys! It's already ten! We only have 2 hours to get ready for the race!" Kendall almost fell off his chair in his haste, and Carlos did fall off as he, Logan and James dashed into their rooms.

The boys were out at the car park of the Palm Woods within half an hour, and Jo, as referee, was sitting in the back seat of Kendall's bomb, waiting for the boys to get in their cars.

"Now, remember," James told Kendall mockingly "the race doesn't start until we get onto the race track, and Jo drops her flag, OK?" Logan and Carlos snickered; of the four boys, they knew perfectly well that Kendall was the most competitive, and naturally a winner, so it was exactly like James to make fun of him right before the competition.

"Sure, James," Kendall returned, "just so long as you know that the rear view mirror is for seeing what's behind your car, not for checking how your hair looks." James merely flipped his hair as he turned to walk to the Big Time Rush mobile, muttering "nothing wrong with looking good."

The drive to the race track Carlos had mentioned took around ten minutes, and the entire time, Kendall was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles where white.

"What's the matter?" Carlos asked him after a while. Kendall took a quick glance at Carlos,

"I just really wanna win that race," he confessed "I can't stand to see that smug look on James' face he pulls when he wins, it's sickening," Carlos chuckled,

"Dude, we're totally gonna win, no doubt,"

"Yeah, but they've got the BTR mobile, it's a classic," Kendall was unsure as he followed Carlos' wordless directions around a roundabout.

"What's this?" Carlos asked, mock astonished "Kendall Knight, the most competitive teenage boy in the history of the world, questioning a competition? I don't believe it!" Carlos ran a hand through his hair in disbelief, smiling as Kendall shook his head.

"No, I just really wanna win.

They arrived at the racetrack and pulled their cars up to the starting line, and all four boys and Jo got out.

"Ready?" James asked, nose to nose with Kendall and looking into his eyes threateningly.

"I was born ready," Kendall replied in a low tone, doing the same and raising an eyebrow.

"You're on," James said, turning on his heel and marching over to the Big Time Rush mobile and climbing in to the drivers seat, while Kendall did the same. The boys started the engines, and soon the roar of the two cars filled the area, and Jo was standing between them both, holding her flag in the air.

"On the count of three!" she called "One! Two! THREE!" Jo flinched as the two cars roared into the race, and headed, full pelt, down towards the first corner.

"Hard left! Hard left!" Carlos yelled to Kendall as they approached the corner "Cut 'em off!" Kendall wrenched the wheel to the left and the car glided directly in front of the Big Time Rush mobile, and sped off down the track as James slammed on the breaks and honked the horn.

"Watch it!" he bellowed as he thrust his foot onto the accelerator to catch up.

By the last lap, the two cars were neck and neck, and Logan and Carlos were shouting directions to James and Kendall as the older boys battled it out for first. Kendall's car jolted suddenly, and he and Carlos looked over to see that James had rammed the BTR mobile into their side, and was now rocketing down the home stretch as Kendall fought to gain speed again,

"Come on!" he grunted as he slammed his foot to the floor, and Carlos patted the side of the car encouragingly.

"You can do it, buddy, that's it, you're almost there, little car, come on!"

"Carlos!" Kendall snapped at his friend as he wrenched the car around the final corner, and was finally top and tail with the BTR mobile. James looked into the rear view mirror, his eyes narrowing as he pushed his foot even harder to the floor, and Logan clung on for dear life as the car launched forwards. Kendall slammed his foot on the accelerator, and Carlos leaned forward for good measure as the bomb caught up.

"They're right behind us, James!" Logan yelled turning around to see the bomb almost bumper to bumper with the BTR mobile.

"Go, ya piece of junk!" James grunted as he thrust his foot onto the accelerator once more "GO!" James' foot was on the ground, and yet the cat was still speeding along at the same pace, and Logan's eyes widened in horror as he looked over to see that the bomb was speeding straight past them.

"No!" he yelled, and James hastened a glance up from the wheel to see that Kendall was right beside Logan and was smirking as he sailed right by, right over the finish line.

"What?!" James yelled in frustration "How did that piece of crap beat us?"

"Beginners luck?" Logan suggested hopefully, but James shot him a glare and he sat back down in his seat.

"We win!" Carlos jeered as the other two pulled up behind the bomb and got out "haha! You guys lose! We're better than you! Go on, admit it!"

"Yeah, James!" Kendall smirked. "Admit it. The grease monkeys bet you, and we're better than you!"

"You know you just called yourselves grease monkeys, right?" Logan pointed out.

"Who cares?" Carlos burst out "We bet James!" Carlos was absolutely ecstatic, and raced over to Jo to tell her all about the race, Logan wandering along behind him, while James and Kendall stood where they were, facing each other.

"Good race, buddy," Kendall said, extending his hand for James to shake "it could've been anyone's game," James eyes his friend's hand uncertainly; if there was one thing he couldn't stand in this world, besides someone touching his lucky comb or using his hair products, it was losing to Kendall. James was unashamedly the second most competitive member in the group after Kendall, and seeing that underlying smirk of satisfaction curl the blonde boy's lips boiled James' blood like nothing else. There must have been something about the way Kendall's voice drawled out the words he was saying that made James' skin crawl; Kendall wasn't pompous when he won, he just ever so slightly rubbed it in your face, with that tone- James couldn't even describe it, it just made him want to blow his top and tackle the other boy to the ground. James shook his head slightly, however, at this point, and returned Kendall's handshake.

"Could've been been anyone's game," he repeated, smiling; there was no point in arguing with Kendall now, it was just a race.

Within the next 20 minutes, all four boys were chatting excitedly with Jo about the race,

"And we were like at the last corner, and James and Logan just zoomed past us, like-" Carlos imitated an airplane sound as he flew his hand in the air "but then Kendall put it up a gear and the car was like 'boom!' and it zoomed past Logan and James like-" another airplane sound "and they were like 'what?' and we were like ha! We win! And then we flew over the finish line and we won!" Carlos said in a huge breath, smiling proudly. "Hey James!" he said, before any of the others could get a word in "You should go see how good the bomb runs! It's so awesome! Go home with Kendall, and I'll go with Logie Bear!"

"Really?" Logan asked as Jo giggled "Logie Bear? I thought we agreed to stop calling me that when we were eleven."

"No, they agreed," Carlos waved his hand in the two taller boys' direction as they snickered. "I never said anything."

"Fine, then, Carly Cat!" Logan smirked, and Carlos cringed as James and Kendall doubled over in laughter, and Jo tried unsuccessfully to hide her laughter behind her hand.

"Logan! You all swore we'd never ever bring that up again!" Carlos groaned; his grandmother had always called him Carly Cat when he was a baby, because he'd had big brown eyes, and was very alert, like a cat, in her opinion. One time, when the boys were around 9, he had invited them to his birthday with his family, and his grandmother had very obviously and loudly called out "Happy Birthday, honey! Oh, nine years old! My Carly Cat is growing up!" and the boys, being who they were, had never let him forget it. "We spit shook on it!"

"Fine! No more Carly Cat for no more Logie Bear," Logan wagered.

"And what about Kenny?" Kendall asked, and Jo coughed to hide her smirk as Kendall raised a suspicious eyebrow at her.

"Or Jamie?" James put in.

"They are not as bad as Carly Cat!" Carlos exclaimed.

"So?" James said "It's still embarrassing!"

"Is not!" Carlos challenged.

"Is too!"

"OK!" Logan interrupted "No more embarrassing nicknames!"

"Fine!" the other three boys said in unison, and, as one, all four boys spat on both their hands in turn, and stuck them out, all shaking each others hands in a criss-cross pattern.

"Ugh!" Jo groaned as the boys wiped the spit on their pants "Boys are gross!"

"Aw, come on!" Kendall said, sidling up to take Jo's hand. "We're not that bad!"

"Yeah!" Carlos put in "We could be grosser!" he said as Logan clapped a hand to his forehead "Hey! Jo! Have you ever had any embarrassing nicknames?" Carlos asked out of the blue.

"Um," Jo thought "not that I know of," she replied, shrugging.

"Really?" James asked.

"Lucky," Logan muttered.

"As if!" Carlos scoffed.

"Yeah," Kendall said "you must have had at least one!" Jo thought for a little more, looking as though she didn't want to share.

"Well," she said slowly "when my cousins came around, they'd always call me 'Rosie Josie' "

"Why?" Logan asked as Carlos and James stifled their laughter.

"I don't know," Jo told him, ignoring James and Carlos, who were now doubled over in noisy laughter. "I guess it just rhymed, and they found it funny," she explained, shrugging.

"Maybe I could call you that," Kendall smiled.

"Not if you want to keep this hand," Jo told him, and his smile vanished.

**A/N: Sorry, guys, that was a massive chapter! Anywho, I hope you guys I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and pretty please leave your opinion on my new story in your reviews, that would mean a ton :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, guys its that time again! Update time! :D but its also exam season meaning that updates are gonna be rare for a little while, k? So enjoy this one :)**

**Chapter 3: The Accident **

Next chapter;

"Jo, you're gonna have to detach yourself from Kendall and come with us," Logan said as Carlos giggled "Sorry!"

Kendall made an obscene hand gesture at them, and Jo thwacked him on the head before letting go of his hand and heading over to the BTR mobile, as Carlos leapt over the door and landed awkwardly in the front seat.

"This is here for a reason, you know," Logan said, opening the driver's door and climbing in as Jo sat in the back seat. Kendall waved to the others from the front seat of the bomb as James slid in beside him.

"Alright, Kendall, you gotta show me how the heck you won that race in this thing!" he said, patting the seat, which emitted a plume of dust and made both boys cough and choke slightly.

"Alright then," Kendall sputtered, waving the dust away from him "buckle up," he started the engine, and it roared to life as James' seat belt clicked.

Kendall slowly pulled out of the track and onto the road, the engine puttering as he did so, and growling as he pushed down the accelerator and headed off.

"Man, why is there so much traffic?" Carlos asked, tapping his finger nails against the side of the car as Logan's knuckles progressively turned whiter and whiter, and the line of his lips got smaller and smaller.

"It is peak hour," Jo said, checking her watch; lunch time on a Saturday was when L.A was at its busiest; with people all heading out to eat before auditions or call times. Carlos let out a sigh and continued to tap on the side of the car, much to Logan's annoyance,

"Carlos," the raven haired boy threatened "I swear if you don't knock that off, I'll climb back there and strangle you!"

"Sorry!" Carlos called, blowing out a raspberry as he stared out at all the other cars that were stationary beside them.

"Carlos!" Logan warned.

"Come on, Logan!" Carlos whined "I'm bored!"

"I know!" Logan replied, stealing a quick glance in the rear view mirror at Carlos, before putting his eyes back on the road as he pulled away from the jam.

* * *

"Well, Kendall," James said evenly "this is a very nice car, but we can't really test it's awesomeness until we get out on the back roads,"

"You're the boss," Kendall said, turning off the highway when the traffic started to move again, and within moments they were speeding along one of the back roads, a plume of dust following them as they went.

"I think I underestimated your car skills!" James told his friend as the speedometer climbed.

"Thank you, James!" Kendall smirked, eyes on the road. And then it happened.

All at once, there was a car racing towards them, and Kendall held fast on the wheel, not letting the car drift too far around the corner, but his heart gave a leap when he realized the other car was heading straight for them, on their side of the road!

"Ke-" James managed to get out before the other car moved back to the other side of the road, and each of the boys let out the breath they were holding.

"Drunks," Kendall muttered under his breath; he and James were just doing the limit, slightly over maybe, but the other car had to be speeding. If Kendall could just pick up a little speed, he'd be able to get past them in no time and everything would be alright... he pushed his foot down on the accelerator ever so slowly, seeing James' eyes widen beside him,

"What?" Kendall asked as James shook his head, his eyes almost the size of table tennis balls as he stared at something straight past Kendall "If we can get past them-" all of a sudden, there was a monumental jolt, and both Kendall and James felt themselves being flung to the left as the car spun, and caught a glimpse of James as the taller boy's head collided with the side of the car, and a second jolt, forward now, as the car collided with a tree, and Kendall heard a sickening crack as he felt the airbag went off in front of him, and looked over to James, who was hunched over the dashboard, crimson blood seeping from his head as Kendall's heart dropped; James' airbag hadn't gone off, he was unconscious! Kendall tried to sit up and look around, but an agonizing pain shot through him, and he had to lie back on the airbag as his head began to spin.

"James?" he got out, his voice raspy as he reached for his best friend's hand "James, it's gonna be OK, alright? It- James it's gonna be OK, I promise!"

** A/N: Kendall, quit making promises! :) **

**OK, so with James' line; "well, Kendall..." I kinda pictures him to sound like Bender from the Breakfast Club when he was like "well, Brian, this is a very nutritious lunch," because I love the way he says that :)**

**Reviews are amazing! After exams are done I'll update ASAP, k?**


End file.
